


Beloved Sugar Skulls

by MorseCode312



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Farmtale - Freeform, Fluffy Content, Mom!Reader, No Soriel, One Shot Collection, PTA Sans (Undertale), Pregnant!Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is NOT related to Frisk, Readers mostly gender neutral, Swapfell, Underfell Sans, maybe angst?, non-abusive ex, oneshots, reader is female, sansxreader - Freeform, some readers have female pronouns, underswap - Freeform, unrelated oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorseCode312/pseuds/MorseCode312
Summary: One shots featuring different pairings of SansxReader. Different Au’s featured, and requests are considered through here and on tumblr! Please enjoy!





	1. First Meetings (PTA!SansxMom!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less an outlet to keep my creativity flowing as I plan out/write Step Up, Monsters! and Double Trouble Determination. 
> 
> Send me requests on my [tumblr](https://writinginmorsecode.tumblr.com)

Sans was a little uneasy, walking Frisk to school.

It was a new city, one that was a little farther from Mt. Ebott than most of them liked. And with the new city came new opportunities. Toriel had insisted that her adopted child, who was also the ambassador for the monsters, would be placed into school for their own benefit. They were still quite young after all. And it was decided between them all that it was best for them to be out with other humans, instead of isolated with the monsters. 

But it was still a huge adjustment for them all, Sans especially. The city was very different from their village homes at the base of the mountain. When they had first emerged, it was easy to keep track of everyone. But through the past year or so, most of monster kind had officially left the mountain, and the villages were crowded. It was King Asgore's idea initially to have small groups leave the village and start integrating with the humans. Of course, he and Papyrus were asked to be included in one of the first groups. And while Sans wasn't too excited at the thought, his younger brother's enthusiasm got the best of him, and they agreed. 

They settled in with Toriel and Frisk in their apartment for a while until the two brothers could find something they were comfortable with. And once they were settled in, Toriel was quick to bestow upon them their responsibilities. The Queen herself would take care of the more weightier responsibilities; cleaning, shopping, finances, etc. Papyrus would take care of all meals, as well as helping with the cleaning and organization of both him and Sans' rooms. Sans was given the responsibility to keep Frisk in check, making sure they got too and from school, as well as attending the PTA meetings in Toriel's place in order to represent the monsters in the growing community.

When Toriel explained the functions of a PTA meeting, as well as what to expect during the hour-and-a-half event, Sans was already regretting his reluctant agreement to come here. Talking about issues that needed to be resolved was his least favorite thing to do, and while his depressive mindset was getting better, he doubted that this fact would change anytime soon. 

But he was a sucker for the puppy-dog eyes Frisk gave, as well as the insistence of his brother, so here he was. 

The walk didn't take too long, fortunately, and Frisk was already perked and eager at the sight of their new school, as well as the tiny humans that were starting to gather around it. Sans could practically feel them vibrate next to him with their enthusiasm. They didn't let go of his hand, however, until they stood just before the sea of students that were beginning to filter into the building. 

"well, the  _bony_ express ends here, kiddo." He said, letting go of their hand and shoving his own back into the jacket of his hoodie.

Frisk smiled a little at the pun, turning to wrap their arms around the skeleton's middle. Sans chuckled softly, ruffling their hair a bit fondly before they parted and headed towards the front building. They gave him a small wave before melting into the crowd of children. Sans felt his grin fall slightly, sighing a bit as he watched the kids file into the building a bit longer. 

"Their first day is always the hardest." 

Sans' head snapped to the side, now noticing the young woman that had settled beside him. She too, was watching the children, a small smile on her lips. "I remember when I first sent my daughter to school." 

He raised a brow bone. "are you uh...talking to me?" 

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I just noticed that you were dropping your kid off, and I haven't seen you two around here before." She rambled a little. She stopped herself, taking in a breath before turning too him fully and offering her hand. "Sorry. My name's ______." 

He glanced at her hand a second before reaching his own out and grasping hers. "sans." he introduced briefly. 

"Sans." she repeated with a nod of her head. "Got it. Well, for now at least. I'm not too good with names, but hopefully I'll see you around more often so I can remember?" 

"you, uh, don't seem to be too fazed with...y'know with me being a monster." 

She blinked. "Should I be? I mean, you guys have been on the surface a while now, so it's not too strange to see that you're broadening out. I admit, it's a little...odd to see that you're a...skeleton, BUT I've been trying to teach Naomi to be open minded and accepting, and I can't exactly do that if I can't be an example and, you know, practice what I preach."

She took a breath, cheeks reddening a bit as she realized she was rambling again. "I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't insult you." 

He couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him. "nah. nothin' really gets under my skin." 

Her eyes widened a little and she snorted, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to laugh-"

"it's was a joke, don't worry." he assured her with a grin. "tibia honest, i am a little disappointed though. i thought it be easier for folks to see right through me. guess i just need to up my game and make sure my jokes are a little more on the nose."

The young woman snirked under her hand, trying to hold back the giggles bubbling up behind her lips. It didn't take long for the dam to burst, though, and soon she was doubled over at his onslaught of jokes. He felt his own mouth spread gleefully. While it was fun to tease Papyrus with his humor, it was nicer to have someone genuinely enjoy it the way he did.

Eventually, her laughter boiled down into soft chuckles. "I'm a sucker for bad puns." she admitted, wiping her eyes.

"pleased to tickle your funny bone." he winked, making her almost dissolve into giggles again. 

She caught herself before it could happen again, clearing her throat. Her smile was much brighter now, her eyes shiny with tears. "As much as I'd love to hear more of your pun-derful humor," she snickered, "I have to go. But maybe I'll see you around?" 

"i hope so." he grinned. 

And he REALLY did. 

 

 

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait too long before he saw her again. He recognized her immediately amongst the other parents gathered around the complementary coffee and donuts. He wasn't necessarily a coffee drinker, but he drew himself closer, reaching for a cup of his own. She noticed him then, excusing herself from a conversation with another mother and approaching him. 

"Hey! I didn't expect to see you here!" she said. She flinched a little and quickly added, "Not that monsters aren't welcome here! We were told that we'd have a representative of the monster community joining us today, but I didn't think...I'm just....I'm glad that it's you...?" 

She sighed and covered her embarrassed expression with her hand. "Sorry. I swear I'm not this ditzy most of the time." 

"'s cool." he sipped his coffee cooly, internally blanching at the cheap, dry taste. "at least somebody here 's happy to see me." 

"I'm sure everyone's excited to meet you." she said confidently, snatching a donut from the box and gesturing for him to follow her to her seat. She pulled her purse out of the seat next to her, inviting him to sit. He took it, setting his cup underneath his chair. He hoped she wouldn't notice his lazy attempt to get rid of the awful stuff. 

She did. "I learned the hard way too. These people are so cheap about the refreshments here its not even funny. We're better off drinking from the old reserves they hide in the teacher's lounge." She sighed, digging into her donut. 

"maybe that's somethin' we should bring up during the meeting?" he joked. 

She hummed thoughtfully though. "Believe me, I'm tempted."

The rest of the parents filled the seat around them, a few of the desks besides Sans left empty. He pretended not to notice, instead focusing his eyelights up at the older woman standing before the lot of them. 

"Morning, everyone." she greeted, shuffling through a few papers in her hands. She tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear as she looked up at the group. Her eyes met Sans' for a moment and he stiffened. She smiled at him. "I see we have a few new parents in the group today, so I'll introduce myself. My name's Sandra, but you're welcome to call me Sandy. I'm a mother of three, two of which are still currently enrolled in this school. My oldest is about to graduate into high school soon. I've been president of this PTA group for a couple years now.

"If you all wouldn't mind, I'd like to introduce our newest member, Sans Snowdin." She read off her paper, gesturing towards the skeleton. A few claps of acknowledgement stirred the silence, most of which were provided by the young woman sitting next to him. Sandy continued, "Sans is going to be the representative of the growing monster community, aiding us in our goal to properly integrate monster children into the curriculum. So let's all try to make him feel welcome, yeah?" 

Sans sunk into his hoodie a bit, feeling the eyes on him. He stared ahead at Sandy. 

"Now, let's get started on our first point of the day..." 

 


	2. Mechanic (Underfell SansxReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely like the head cannon that Fell!Sans’ job on the Surface is something along the lines of a mechanic, and since my own car is gonna need to be fixed soon, I thought this would be fitting to write. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated! And requests are also accepted! Hope y’all enjoy!

You looked at the address written sloppily on the torn piece of napkin, then back up at the newly painted sign above the building. 

 

Your husband gave you the directions to this place this morning on his way to work. Apparently it was the newest addition to the monster community, a little local auto repair shop, owned and operated by a monster.

 

You were kinda excited to see it, just as your husband was excited for you to see it. His being excited didn’t happen very often, but once you told him that your old car started flashing it’s ‘check engine’ lights again, his own eyes lit up as he hastily scribbled down the address that you now held between your fingers. It was probably the most enthusiastic you’ve seen him, almost matching the energy of his younger brother. 

 

When you stepped into the shop, a bell went off above you. You stood in the empty lobby for a moment, taking in the scene. There wasn’t much there for decoration. An old leather couch was pushed up against the wall opposite the door, with a small wooden table standing in front of it. The walls were a pale grey, and the floors were linoleum, squeaking softly under your feet. It didn’t take long to survey the whole room, and although you might’ve been a little disappointed at the lack of decoration, you had to appreciate that it was clean. 

 

You took a few more steps into the room, inhaling the bitter scent of oil and gas as you leaned yourself against the front desk. The other side of the counter was bare except for a notepad and an old beat up laptop. On the counter itself was a few business cards and a shiny silver bell. After a few more minutes of waiting, you rung the bell a few times. 

 

A gruff “i’m comin’, geez” echoed from the back, so you sat tight for a little while longer. Not too long afterwards, a door squeaked behind the counter and the owner of the shop stepped through. 

 

A quick glance over showed you that he was a skeleton, definitely taller than you by a good foot or so. His posture was slouched a bit, his mouth pulled to the side in irritation. That all faded when he saw you on the other side of the counter, and his mouth widened into a sharp toothy grin. He straightened himself a bit, sauntering over to the counter as he openly looked you over. 

 

“well, ain’t this a surprise? what’s a pretty little human like yourself doin’ in a place like this?” He purred at you. 

 

“I heard you just opened shop not too long ago, and I got a recommendation from a good friend.” You answered, your tone neutral. 

 

“damn. open for only a week and i’m already gettin’ recommendations. i must be good.” He said proudly. “what seems to be the issue, doll?”

 

“Not sure, honestly. But the check engine light came on, and there’s been a bit of hesitation in the engine when I start up.” You list. “It’s an old car, but I really don’t want to replace it yet. Drives my husband crazy.”

 

The skeleton snickers at your words, and you chuckle a bit yourself. “can’t say i blame him. it’d frustrate me too seein’ my girl riding around in an old beat up jalopy.”

 

“Heyyy, for your information mister skeleton, my car is not _that_ bad.” You say in defense. Which was sorta true, as it wasn’t old enough for you to consider it to be decrepit. Sure, it was getting up there in years, but it was reliable enough that you could trust it to get your family where they needed to go. Despite your husbands constant nagging, you refused to replace the car anytime soon. A few more years couldn’t hurt. 

 

“sweetheart, mister skeleton was my father. call me sans.” He winked at you. 

 

“Do you flirt with all your customers?” You raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“nah, you’re just a special case, doll.” 

 

“Uhuh. How do you get any work done around here by yourself like this?” You change the subject, genuinely curious as you leaned over the counter a bit to try to see into the back area.

Sans doesn’t answer immediately, and when you look at him, you see his red eye lights have grown a little. Despite your modest sweater, he still almost drools over the swell of your cleavage through the clothing. You clear your throat and he meets your eyes. 

 

He clears his own nonexistent throat and rubs the back of his skull with a chuckle. “i like working by myself. at least for now, ‘til the place starts to pick up a bit more.”

 

You nod a little in understanding. “So...about my car?”

 

“right, right. i’ll take a look at it and see what i can do. can’t promise any miracles though, girlie.” he says as you pass him the keys. 

 

“Thank you.” You smile genuinely. Your smile quirks a bit in amusement as Sans’ skull flushes a slight red at your smile. He mumbles something too low for you to hear before turning and heading back out the door he emerged from. You chuckle a little, going to seat yourself on the old leather couch with your phone for a while. 

 

 

You’re in the middle of a video on your phone when Sans comes back, beckoning for you to follow him. You pocket the device and follow, ducking behind the counter as he steps back into the garage. Your car is propped up, the hood popped and a couple pieces of equipment laid out on metal tables beside the car. 

 

You stop alongside Sans in front of the car, who uses some sort of button to lower the vehicle a bit to let you peer under the hood as well. He starts talking, pointing out different parts of the car’s engine and explaining what he found. You’re not really paying attention, your gaze enraptured by the exposed bone of his forearm. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbow, and you couldn’t help but stare at the pristine whiteness of his ulna and radius. They were thicker than normal human bones, the space between them barely wide enough for you to hook your fingers between them. 

 

At some point, Sans realized you weren’t listening and crossed his arms over his broad chest. You glanced up at him sheepishly. His irritated scowl melted a bit and he sighed. 

 

“long story short, then,” he scoffed. “there ain’t nothing seriously wrong with the car. i replaced a couple components i saw had a bit more wear n’ tear than usual, but nothin’ too extreme.“

 

You nodded at this, relieved that you still had a bit more time with your beloved car. “So, how much do I owe you for this?”

 

“at first i wasn’t gonna charge ya, what with you lookin’ all fine and shit.” Sans drawled. “but you were pretty rude not listenin’ to me earlier, so i believe some sort of payment is in order.”

 

You sighed dramatically. “Fine. How much then?”

 

The skeleton didn’t answer. Instead he took you by the waist and pulled you close to him, leaning down to kiss you. Immediately your hands came up to wrap around his neck, your body melting against his as you returned the kiss eagerly. 

 

Sans groaned softly at your enthusiasm, pulling away after a bit to let you breathe. He rested his forehead against yours, hands resting on your hips. “ _stars_ , your husband is a lucky man.”

 

You chuckle quietly. “You should tell him that .”

 

He chuckled as well. “doll, if i started talking to myself, people’ll think i’m crazy.”

 

“That implies that you’re not crazy.” You tease. 

 

Your husband lets you go with a wry grin. “you insult me, sweetheart.”

 

You peck him on the cheek before letting him go. You turn back to the car. “Do you feel better now that you’ve had a chance to look at it yourself?”

 

“tch. i guess.” He mumbles. “i still don’t understand why we can’t just replace this old thing. it’s more trouble than it’s worth.”

 

“Well, let’s wait and see how well your shop does first. Most of our savings went into that instead of a new car, remember?” You say, nudging him.

 

Sans relaxes a bit, a small smile pulling at his lips. “yeah, i remember. still can’t believe ya actually supported this, though.”

 

“I think it’s amazing you own your own shop now, hun.” You see him straighten proudly at your words, and your smile widens. “Give it some time and I’m sure you’ll be so overwhelmed with work, you’ll have to hire help.”

 

“you underestimate me.” Sans chuckles with you, pulling you in for another kiss. “but thanks for the encouragement anyways.”


	3. Somewhere Past Drunk (Fell!SansxReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There wasn’t enough booze in the world to give you the courage to confess to Sans. 
> 
> But then again, actions speak louder than words.

You’re absolutely drunk right now, and it was your own fault this time. 

 

Normally, you can blame your friends for pressuring you into drinking this much. But not this time; no, you were flying solo tonight for some stupid reason. You couldn’t even remember what got you to push yourself to this point and at this point all you cared about was getting home and going to bed.

 

You gave a slurred notice to the bartender that you were leaving. The flame monster tilted his head in question and you shrugged him off. 

 

“I’ll be fine, Grillby.” You assured him, slowly easing yourself off the barstool to stand on your feet. You wavered a little, but regained yourself quickly enough. Grillby just stared at you. “Really! I’m just down the street a bit. I can walk.”

 

You didn’t give him an opportunity to interject, confidently walking out the door without another word. 

 

The neighborhood was always quiet. It actually surprised you when you first moved in about a year or so ago, seeing as the area was mostly occupied by monsters. You’d learned about their rough and violent lifestyle underground, so to see these fierce-looking monsters act more civilized than the humans they coexisted with shocked you, to say the least. 

 

Well, most of them were civilized. 

 

You couldn’t help a chuckle as you thought about your neighbors, who seemed to be an exception to this observation at times. The monsters that lived next door were skeleton brothers. Very odd ones at that.

The younger brother, the tallest of the two, was Papyrus. His height and demandingly loud voice intimidated you at first, but you were quickly able to see past that. Papyrus was just..passionate. About everything. The Underground had forced his life to be occupied with trying to survive, having to put his all into an intimidating and threatening position of authority in order to protect him and his  brother. Now that he was on the Surface, and threats weren’t an everyday occurrence anymore, he was able to dedicate his time towards things he genuinely enjoyed. One of those things included arts of the culinary assortment. You’d often be invited over for dinner to judge his newest recipes. And when he wasn’t cooking, he was busy with his schooling, determined to become a lawyer. The Underground lacked a fair judicial system, but in his opinion the Surface seemed to be even worse, especially since the system seemed to run on “trial and error”.

 

His older, albeit shorter, brother was Sans. He wasn’t as tall or lanky as the younger skeleton, but his wider stance and sharp teeth definitely made you nervous at first. You remember how small you felt compared to him, and how big his hand had wrapped around yours as he shook it in greeting. Fortunately the whoopee cushion in his palm was able to soothe your anxiety towards him. 

 

Enough so that, in time, you considered Sans to be...attractive. 

 

Despite the fact that he was incredibly gross at times, (he often found joy in your disgust as he guzzled a whole bottle of mustard in one go-), the fact that he could be overwhelmingly lazy, or the fact that he was too flirtatious for his own good, you couldn’t help the flutter in your chest when you were around him. Unfortunately, not even at your drunkest state would you imagine ever telling him that. It was all too easy for you to imagine him constantly teasing you.

 

Then again, maybe it wouldn’t be that bad? Your drunk inner self whispered musings of finally having Sans to yourself, admitting your feelings for him and being surprised at his genuine admittance as well. 

 

You shook your head violently as you walked up the path to your home. As much as it would be nice to dwell on these thoughts, now was not the time to do so. A part of you was scared you’d actually be able to tempt yourself enough with the thought to actually go and talk to Sans, and that thought alone made you sober up a tiny bit. 

 

You reached into your pocket to pull out your house keys, only to find that all of your pockets were empty. You groaned, swiping your palm across your face in annoyance. Grillby had probably already found your keys AND your wallet, and was laughing at you right now. Whatever. You’ll get them back tomorrow or something. 

 

You knelt down in front of the door, pulling up the welcome mat and feeling along the rubber padding. Your fingers picked the key from the underside and you dropped the carpet and stood to your full height, almost collapsing at the suddenness of your movement. With a hand on the door to steady yourself, you unlocked it, shoving it aside to let yourself in. 

 

It was dark, which was weird because you could’ve sworn you left a lamp on in anticipation for your late homecoming. The light bulb probably went out or something. You shrugged it off, tossing the key aside and heading straight upstairs. Fortunately, you didn’t work tomorrow, so you could look forward to nursing your hangover from the comfort of your own bed. 

 

Opening the door to your bedroom, you started stripping out of your bar clothes, tossing them haphazardly to the side. That’d be something for future you to clean up later. Now, in just a tank top and underwear, you climbed into your bed and collapsed under the sheets- which smelled odd for some reason. Yet again, you’ll leave it to future you to change your bedsheets tomorrow. For now, you let exhaustion take you. 

 

 

 

 

 

It was still dark out when you woke up. Like you anticipated, your head ached terribly. A small groan escaped your lips as you rolled over in your bed. 

 

Or, at least tried to. 

 

There was a heavy weight around your waist, pulling you tight against the warm body behind you. Said body was snoring softly, chest rising and falling and almost lulling you back into sleep. 

 

However, your heart was too busy lodging itself in your throat, keeping you from relaxing. You tried to pry away the arms around you, panic rising in you as your brain scrambled to figure out how you got into this position. But the arms held fast around you, even tightening some as the person behind you growled and huffed softly in sleepy annoyance at your struggling. He mumbled something unintelligible, and you paused in your almost desperate attempts to release yourself at the familiarly gruff voice.

 

Sans...? 

 

You stilled, twisting your head a bit to try to catch a glimpse to make certain. Sure enough, even in the dimness of the room, his gold incisor winked at you, putting you at ease. At least with Sans, you knew you’d be safe. 

 

But then, how did you end up in his bed?

 

Even through the thick fog that was your memory, you saw where you made a mistake. Sans and Papyrus lived next-door to you, in a neighborhood that was so copy and paste, you had trouble finding your own place sober and in broad daylight. And it didn’t help that the brothers mimicked you in your security habits, mainly the spare key under the welcome mat. And now, here you were, spooned by your skeleton crush who was way too lazy to wake up and notice that something wasn’t completely right here. 

 

Still, it could be worse? You could’ve ended up in Papyrus’ room, and stars forbid either of them will let you live that down. 

 

As you relaxed against Sans, you decided that, once again, this would be a problem for future you to fix. For now, you’ll indulge in this peaceful moment with the skeleton of your dreams. 

 

 

 

 

 

This time, when you came to, the weight on your body was gone. Sunshine poured through thin curtains, making you squint and cringe at the bright light. Your headache was worse now, and as you sat up in bed you hissed in pain. But despite that, you were able to notice that you were in your room. Your clothes from last night sat in a heap by the door. 

 

The only thing out of place in your room was the glass of water on your night stand, coupled with some pain meds and a note:

 

_hey so. you ended up in my bed somehow last night? figured you’d wanna sleep in your own bed. though i wouldn’t complain if you felt like inviting yourself over again. heh. have fun with your hangover. lemme know if you need anything -sans._

 

You reread the message over and felt the heat rising to your cheeks. So it wasn’t some drunk fever dream...

 

Well, after you were finished suffering from your hangover, you supposed it was time to let future you take over and start cleaning up your mess...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Sans’ are impressively heavy sleepers and you can’t change my mind. 
> 
> Also, I wasn’t sure exactly how to end this, but I hope it was satisfying enough. Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated!


	4. Somewhere Past Drunk: The Other Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t sure about writing Sans’ POV on the last chapter, but thank you Punny_Fan for asking for it! I hope it doesn’t disappoint! 
> 
> Comments are appreciated! Thanks for reading!

Sans was used to strange dreams and not being able to tell when he was in a dream or if what he was experiencing was real. Even after they all got to the Surface, he would wake up in a cold sweat, magic at the ready due to the panic in his bones from his dreams. Papyrus was incredibly patient with Sans, even after he almost attacked him during his attempts to calm him. 

 

The intensity of these dreams had lessened over time, however, so when Sans felt the other side of his bed dip with the weight of someone else, he ignored it. The thought of turning around and facing whatever creature was trying to grab his attention wasn’t worth it, and the day had already been stressful enough for him. 

 

Later on in the night, however, he was wakened yet again by some shuffling in his bed. Now having been disturbed from sleep twice, he was starting to get irritable. Sans sat up in his bed, glaring at the figure in his bed, yanking the comforter back. 

 

His eye lights shrunk at the sight of his human neighbor in his bed, barely dressed and smelling heavily of Grillby’s special alcohol. They slurred something under their breath, reaching for the comforter and pulling it roughly from his grip to cover themself yet again before settling into his mattress. 

 

It wasn’t often that Sans found himself at a loss at what to do. Had it been anyone else, he would’ve had no trouble kicking them out and falling back asleep without a second thought. But this particular human had managed to capture his interest, wedging themself in the softest spot of his Soul. 

 

He remembered when he and Paps first moved into their home. To their shock, in a neighborhood that was populated mostly by monsters, a cute little human decided to make their home there too. They definitely seemed nervous meeting them all at first, but quickly got used to their antics and odd behavior. Even the “Great and Terrible” Papyrus enjoyed their presence, inviting them over multiple times a week to share a meal with them. Out of all the things to have happened, Papyrus taking a liking to this human was enough to make Sans even more curious about them. 

 

He was not disappointed with what he learned about them, and their company was actually more than tolerable. In fact, it was starting to feel like they were tolerating _him_ and his antics more than anything else. 

 

It was hard for Sans to admit, but he quickly found himself with an emotional attachment he never thought he’d have before. And with no way to weigh their potential interest in him, he figured if it was meant to be, then fate would take its course. 

 

And now, they was here. In his bed. And he had no clue as to why or how, but he hoped he was careful enough not to mess up this little gift from the stars. 

 

He settled beside them, holding his breath as he took in their features in the dark room. Their lips were parted slightly as they snored lightly, their expression soft and relaxed. Their hair, messed up as it was, still managed to frame their features in such a way that he couldn’t help the grin that stretched his face. He wanted to pull their smaller body closer to his, to curl up with them and find a peace that he hadn’t been able to capture on his own. Just looking at them made him relax, almost falling back asleep. 

 

Then, as if the universe heard his silent wish, they actually reached for him, searching for the warmth of his own body as they curled up close to him. He allowed them, wrapping his arms around their waist and tucking their head under his chin. When they relaxed in his arms, he felt like his Soul would burst from his chest. 

 

Sans couldn’t believe falling asleep just became so much harder for him. 

 

He managed to find a light sleep at some point that night, but woke again shortly just as the sun was beginning to rise. 

 

He had a decision to make: he could stay like this and continue to enjoy the human cuddled with him, or he could spare them both the embarrassment and take them home before they woke up. Or, _stars forbid_ , Papyrus walked in on them. 

 

He’d never let either of them live that down. 

 

It wasn’t hard to make the decision. 

 

In no time at all, Sans had teleported the sleeping human to their own bed, even putting in the extra effort to take their discarded clothes with him. The sun was shining through their curtains now, but they huffed at the light and burrowed themself beneath their covers. He chuckled lightly at that, remembering that they were still sleeping off the alcohol. 

 

He left them a glass of water and some meds for when they woke up, and, after some debating with himself, a note that briefly (albeit awkwardly) explained last night. After watching over their sleeping form for just a little while longer, Sans teleported back to his bed, hoping that he’d eventually get the courage to talk to them about...whatever it was that he was feeling right now. 

 

Though, knowing himself, it probably wouldn’t happen anytime soon. 


	5. Comfort (Error!SansxReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by izara-luna on Tumblr! 
> 
> Requests can be submitted through here or Tumblr! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! :)

A soft sob woke you from your sleep. 

 

The sound pulled at your Soul the moment it reached your ears, and you sat up in bed, still blinking away the sleep from your eyes as you tried to reach for the source. 

 

Sans startled at your sudden movements, silencing himself. But even half asleep, you could still see the telltale signs of his anguish by the tear streaks on his bone. His eye lights were dark and fuzzy, and his brow was creased as you studied each other. He sat on the very edge of your bed, to the point where you momentarily worried about him falling off. 

 

“What’s wrong?” You asked him softly, reaching for him, but stopping short as he pulled himself from your reach. He was even more on edge now, both literally and metaphorically. 

 

“Nothing.” He answered hastily, though his voice wavered even more than usual in his emotional state. Your frown deepened at his refusal. 

 

This wasn’t the first time he had come to you in the middle of the night like this, but each time it got a little bit easier to coax him to talk to you. He never went into details, though, about what had upset him in the first place. Instead, he settled with staying in your bed for the night, holding your hand and falling asleep with you. 

 

His gaze lingered on your hand, which was still outstretched a bit in your effort to comfort him. You retracted it fully, letting it relax in your lap as you watched him carefully. 

 

“Is there...something you’d like to talk about?” You tried. 

 

He didn’t answer immediately, instead hesitating. His mouth opened to answer a few times, but quickly shut as he second guessed himself. Finally, he answered. 

 

“Why do you stay?” 

 

A question with a question, huh? “What do you mean?”

 

“Stay...with me?” He clarified. “Knowing what I am...what I’ve done?”

 

Realization dawned on you, and your chest tightened a bit. “Because I love you.”

 

He scoffed at your immediate answer, staring at you doubtfully. “I’ve seen love fade.” 

 

“Well, yeah, sometimes it does. But sometimes it’s stronger than anything else, and it’s able to overcome everything. It just takes the right person.”

 

His doubt softened in his eyes. “The right...person?” He let this sink in. “Am I...am I the right person for you?”

 

Your smiled. “I’d like to think you are. And I hope that I’m the right person for you. And I mean, look at us? We’ve overcome so much already between us.”

 

Despite your comforting words, his expression crumbled a bit as more tears began to form in his sockets. “I’m no different. I haven’t changed.” He spoke quietly, almost to himself. He continued, distracting himself from you as he berated himself. I’ve destroyed entire universes. I’ve hurt so many people.How could I even begin to think I could get away from that?”

 

“Stop that.” You snapped gently at him, pulling his attention back to you. “You HAVE changed.”

 

“I haven’t changed!” He barks at you, stunning you into silence as he goes on. “You don’t have to  lie to me. I know I haven’t changed. I still have these...urges. To destroy. To  _hurt_ . And one day, I’m going to hurt  _you_ . And then you’ll finally leave and I’ll be alone again. I don’t deserve your kindness. I don’t deserve to be comforted.  _ You of all people know just how much of a **monster** I  am -“ _

 

You lunged for him, wrapping your arms around him and pulling him off the edge of your bed towards you. He stiffened, making a small choking sound as you locked your arms around him, burying your face into the rough material of his jacket. 

 

“You’re not a monster!” You argued. Tears of your own slipped down your cheeks as you fought against the ache in your Soul. You couldn’t bear to let him degrade himself any longer. The misery that flooded his own tortured Soul translated to you in that moment, and it almost killed you to hear that he genuinely thought of himself so lowly. 

 

You took a shaky breath as you steadied yourself. “Sans, I love you. All of you.” You said confidently. “I know you weren’t a good person when we first met. I have seen what you’re capable of. But I know you’ve changed. I can feel it. And I _know_ you can too.

 

“You don’t want to accept it. You don’t want to accept that you’ve changed. Maybe it’s guilt, or maybe it’s something else, but you don’t want to let yourself forget all of the things you’ve done. And maybe you shouldn’t forget. But you can  _forgive yourself_ .” 

 

You paused your ramble when you felt Sans shuffle in your arms. Your grip on him loosened immediately, remembering that he didn’t respond favorably to being touched. You moved to pull away in that moment, an apology spilling from your lips, when his own arms wrapped around you, almost crushing you to his chest as he buried his face in your neck. 

 

He sobbed against you, his voice glitching and unsteady as he admitted that you were right, and that he didn’t want to forgive himself for the awful things he’d done. He blathered on, but most of his words became unintelligible through his emotions, so you let him cling to you as he got it out of his system. 

 

It took a while for him to calm down. His hold on you never loosened, instead tightening every time he worried you would release him. You took to rubbing the back of his skull soothingly, rocking him gently through his cry. 

 

You’ve never seen him in such a pitiful state, and you shed a few tears yourself at the turmoil that grew in your Soul. 

 

Finally, he ceased crying altogether. His breathing became low and even, and his arms loosened a bit around you. You allowed yourself to take a full deep breath, taking advantage of the lack of constraint around your ribs, before you addressed him quietly. 

 

“Sans?”

 

He didn’t respond until you shifted a bit in efforts to find a more comfortable position. 

 

“Stars, _please_ don’t  leave me.” He mumbled tiredly against your collar, still clinging helplessly to your form. 

 

You pressed a kiss to his skull, holding him tightly to you. “Never, my love.”

 


	6. Best Friend’s Brother (SansxReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Papyrus becomes your wingman to encourage you to smooch his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few requests I’m working on, but I wanted to get this out because if I keep looking at it I’ll throw it away and I really like the idea even though I wrote it at 3 in the freaking morning. 
> 
> Mostly focuses on Reader’s platonic friendship with the Great Papyrus

It had started out a normal day when you met Papyrus. 

It was early in the morning, just before the gym got crowded. You had just stepped in, hanging up your gym bag and setting up a little area by the weights where you could stretch and prepare yourself for your workout. 

You couldn’t have anticipated the skeleton that had decided to walk in at that moment. 

He was tall, almost intimidatingly so. Which was one of the reasons he later told you that he had chosen to check out the gym- the high ceilings and alternate sizes of workout machines were much more ideal for someone of his stature. It was hard not to gawk at him; not because he was a skeleton monster, or the fact that he had chosen a rather eye popping outfit to work out in (bedazzled sports tees actually went really well with fuzzy sweatbands, bright red boots, and striped leg warmers)- it was the way he effortlessly blew through the weight sets without breaking a sweat. It was the way he confidently added 500 pounds to the barbell and deadlifted it without blinking an eye (socket?). 

And when he caught you looking at him, you expected him to be angry with you, or to be flustered that you were so openly staring at him. But no, he surprised you once again by introducing himself, and corrected your stance as you lifted your measly 30 pound weights. 

You became friends quite fast after that. 

It became routine to see Papyrus on a weekly basis. He was always there when you arrived, each day in a different outfit that was so unbelievably unique and yet so undeniably him. It was admirable that he was unashamedly himself, and he encouraged you to do likewise at the same time he encouraged you to push yourself further. His excitement and passion was contagious and you found yourself more eager than ever to get up in the mornings to head to the gym. 

You met some of his friends after the first few weeks. Undyne was the first to crush you in her arms, praising you for your hard work and progress that Papyrus had bragged to her about. Toriel welcomed you with a warm smile, and her adopted child Frisk had given you an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. You began to hang out with Papyrus more often. It was refreshing to have such a positive influence in your life. Papyrus has brightened up your life with cheerful texts and encouraging messages and pictures. It was refreshing to have a guy friend with purely platonic intentions, and you relished in the time you got to hang out with him and his friends. 

Then you met his brother. 

You had been helping Papyrus make lunch when you heard the TV turn on in the living room. Papyrus assured you that it was just Sans, home from his many jobs. 

You had heard much about Sans. He was the older brother, but was almost the complete opposite of Papyrus. The exuberant skeleton had described him to be very lazy and unmotivated at times, though his mood had improved since Frisk had broken the Barrier and brought all the monsters to the Surface. Still, Sans had his moments, and Papyrus did his best to be patient with his older brother. 

You stepped into the living room to offer Sans a plate of the pasta the two of you made for lunch, only to find the skeleton practically melted into the couch. He was much shorter than Papyrus, and much rounder too. And with the fluffy blue hood that hung off his form, you could’ve sworn the skeleton had a bit of pudge on him. It was adorable, really, seeing him like that.

Sans was awake immediately when you mentioned lunch, and when you turned to let Papyrus know his brother would be joining you for the meal, you were shocked to find Sans already sitting at the table. 

Papyrus had mentioned Sans loved cheesy jokes and puns, but you quickly saw his passion for such was an understatement. Through your laughter you wondered how he even managed to clean his plate with all the jokes he was cracking. Papyrus seemed to be enjoying himself as well, though he faked inconvenience as he hid his own chuckles behind his food.

It was turning into evening by the time you actually left the brother’s house. Papyrus opted to walk you to your car, which wasn’t out of the ordinary for him. 

What WAS out of the ordinary was the smirk that tilted his usual grin. 

“What’s that look for?” You chuckled at him. 

“Oh nothing!” It was obviously something. “I just couldn’t help but notice you taking quite a liking to my brother.”

You coughed roughly, face flushing at the inference. “What? No! Papyrus, I just met him!”

He nodded understandingly, but his smirk never left. “Oh! Well that’s good to know. You see, Sans already has a date mate!”

Your smile faded just a tiny bit. “I see.”

Papyrus cackled. “Ah hah! You have been japed, my friend! Sans is not in any sort of relationship!”

Your face grew hot with embarrassment as Papyrus puffed himself up a bit. 

“No worries! For I know Sans very well! And I have no doubt that with a little coaxing, he would have no choice but to fall madly in love with you!” He said a little too loudly for your taste. Your attempt to hush him was interrupted. “I will refer to my trusty dating manual and will send you instructions tonight on how to win over my brother’s affections! Worry not! You will be able to smooch my brother very soon! Not in front of me though!”

Sure enough, you had no sooner stepped into your home when your phone buzzed. Papyrus has sent a (rather detailed) plan on how to get Sans’ attention. Though the instructions weren’t too hard too follow, most of them were so straightforward that just thinking of actually following through with it made your stomach twist in anxiousness. Did Papyrus really expect you to wear THAT on a date with Sans? And how could you even begin to imagine asking Sans out? 

Papyrus must’ve sensed your growing nervousness, because he sent another message assuring you that the dating manual didn’t say anything against him helping you accomplishing some of these tasks. 

You spent the rest of the night planning with him. Papyrus would “trick” Sans into dressing up nicely and going to the ever-popular monster restaurant Grillby’s. From there, you could come in and pretend to bump into them, and Papyrus would leave you alone to talk. 

Even with some of the weight lifted from you, you still couldn’t find sleep easily that night. All throughout the day you were nervous for your “date”. Would Sans even like you back? You’d just met him? Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea-

Too late. You were pulling up to the restaurant now. You saw Papyrus’ convertible in the lot as well, and your stomach did flips. 

Your phone buzzed. 

 

PAPY: _Sans didn’t fall for my trick to get him to dress up nicely. BUT! He is here and totally not suspecting you to walk in!_

 

PAPY: _I will make sure to very subtly point out your presence and your amazing choice of style_

 

You smiled a little. Papyrus was trying to help, and that eased your nerves a bit. You made sure your outfit was smoothed down before you left your car and entered the restaurant. 

The smell of food made your mouth water. You hadn’t eaten much today, and you mildly regretted it now. Pigging out in front of you potential crush was not ideal. 

You spotted the brothers at the bar across the room. Papyrus waved excitedly at you, then nudged Sans. 

“Look brother! It is our friend! Who is dressed very nicely today! I wonder what they are doing here?” He faked ignorance, grinning at you and winking his socket audibly. 

His announcement caused the whole of the restaurant to fall into a brief hush, all eyes on you. You tried to ignore the heat growing on the back of your neck as you walked over to the both of them. 

Sans looked amused when you sat by him. Papyrus stood abruptly, dismissing himself to “use the not-so-little skeleton’s room”. Which left you and his brother alone. 

This was way harder than Papyrus made it seem. 

Sans noticed your discomfort. His easy smile softened as he looked you over. 

“Paps was right. You do look nice.” 

You smiled. “Thanks.”

Silence fell between the two of you. Your mind echoed every regret you were feeling right now. 

“So...Paps didn’t put you up to this or anything?” Sans asked casually, though there was some hesitance in his tone. 

“No, not really...” You said. “I mean...he was just trying to help.”

Sans raised a brow bone. 

You cleared your throat, rubbing your palms against the fabric on your thigh. Here goes nothing. 

“Papyrus saw that...I kinda liked your company the other night...and offered to help me figure out how to ask you...on a date.”

“Kinda figured.” Sans chuckled. You met his eye lights. “Papyrus is terrible at being subtle.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” You chuckled, feeling the relief wash over you. “I still appreciated his help though, even if you aren’t interested.”

“Tibia honest, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t.” He shrugged. You chuckled a little. “If ulna I listened to Papyrus when he told me to wear a cleaner shirt. He should’a been more sternum about it.”

You groaned and giggled at the puns, relaxing a bit more. 

“Sans!! Stop telling your horrible puns and smooch her already!!” You and Sans both flinched as Papyrus’ voice erupted behind you. 

The two of you glanced at each other and blushed, bursting into laughter at Papyrus’ antics. 


End file.
